Hador
by fanged geranium
Summary: Fingon wants to know why Fingolfin has taken Dorlómin away from him and given it to Hador instead. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Part 1**

"It's not fair, Daddy," said Fingon, "I spent years defending Dor-lómin, I invented the rescue mission, drove a hoard of Orcs into the sea and faced down Glaurung the Fire-drake, and now you give my realm to a mortal! What did I do wrong?"

"This isn't about you, son," said Fingolfin, "it's about Hador and me."

"But what makes this Hador fellow so much better than me? I am called Fingon the Valiant!"

"Only by the Fëanorians," snapped Fingolfin, "because you pulled their collective fat out of the fire at Alqualondë!"

"Even you said I was brave after I rescued Maedhros!"

"That might have been a mistake," said Fingolfin.

"Not from your point of view," said Fingon sulkily, "Maglor would never have given you the high kingship without a sword to his throat, and maybe not even then."

"I meant calling you brave," said Fingolfin, "I wouldn't have done it if I had known it was going to make you question my judgement about everything."

"I'm not questioning your judgement!" protested Fingon, "I simply want to know why I no longer have a realm of my own!"

"Well son, it's a little..."

"Difficult to explain?" suggested Fingon.

"Embarrassing." finished Fingolfin.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Hador Part 2**

Fingon wondered what his father could have said to Hador Lórindol that might be considered embarrassing. Surely he hadn't told him about... No, it wasn't possible - Fingolfin would never betray family secrets.

"You might as well tell me, daddy," said Fingon, "If you don't I'll go and ask Hador."

"Hador has sworn not to talk about it," said Fingolfin smugly.

"I like ruling Dor-lómin," said Fingon, "and I shan't give it up unless I have a very good reason to do so."

"You will hand over the command of Dor-lómin to Hador because that is my order!" roared Fingolfin.

"So where will my new realm be?" asked Fingon, deciding to change tack. "You have to give me one, because it would look very bad if you took Dor-lómin away from your eldest son and heir then didn't give him a new and better realm. People would gossip."

"There are no unoccupied lands," said Fingolfin, "except Nevrast. You can have Nevrast, if you like."

"I don't want Turgon's rejects! If Nevrast wasn't good enough for him it certainly isn't good enough for me!" cried Fingon, "And besides, Nevrast is too far from the action. Morgoth never attacks by sea."

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Part 3**

"I always thought that Turgon's halls at Vinyamar were rather tasteful," said Fingolfin, "except for the suit of armour he left behind."

"I don't want halls, I want battles! I won't sit around by the sea, waiting for an attack that never comes," said Fingon. "You could give me Mithrim, and send whoever is in charge there to Nevrast."

"I'm in command of Mithrim, you insolent child!"

"Technically you're in command of all the lands west of the mountains, except Doriath and the Falas. And Angband, of course."

"You could have fooled me," said Fingolfin grouchily, "Finrod ignores me, the Fëanorians ignore me, Turgon is incommunicado, and now my eldest son won't do as he's told."

"Oh, for Eru's sake just tell me why I can't stay in Dor-lómin! I like Dor-lómin - lots of Orcs try to go through it"

"If you insist."

"I do insist!" said Fingon.

"It happened last winter, while we were all snowed in at Eithel Sirion." said Fingolfin

"What happened?"

"Well I was drinking some of the wine that Amrod and Amras sent after the Dagor Aglareb, and Hador came in, so I gave him a glass too, and we both got rather merry..."

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. The characters, settings, places, and languages used in this work are the property of the Tolkien Estate, Tolkien Enterprises, and possibly New Line Cinema. The author will not receive any money or other remuneration for this work._

**Part 4**

"I think I see where this is going," said Fingon, "Was it cards or chess?"

"Nothing like that," said Fingolfin, "Do you take me for a gamester?"

"I won't dignify that remark with an answer," said Fingon.

"It really wasn't my fault," said Fingolfin, "how was I supposed to know that the table was going to break under my weight? I'm not that fat."

"What were you doing on the table?" asked Fingon. "Normal people sit on chairs."

"I landed on it," said Fingolfin, " when I jumped from the mantelpiece."

"That's quite a long jump, Daddy," said Fingon, looking from the mantelpiece to the collapsed table and back again.

"I know, and I only had to get back to the door to win! I was less than five feet from winning those beautiful white fox-fur gloves that Hador always wears."

"But why did you have to wager Dor-lómin? Dor-lómin is far more valuable than any pair of gloves, even if they are made from arctic fox."

"Because I was feeling rather upset with you for talking me into coming to Middle-earth in the first place."

"Ha!" said Fingon, "I knew you were punishing me for something! It's so unfair!"

**The End**

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story._


End file.
